Light
by RiverOtter1
Summary: All but two of the fellowship sleep soundly. One searches for hope, while another guides towards the light. Short, one-shot fluff. No slash. Enjoy!


_**A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy it! However, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I just realized that I didn't fix up on any grammatical errors that were present, so those have been fixed. A large thank-you to all of you who offered your opinion, and the concrit. It was very helpful!**_

_**Never will my stories have slash, nor Mary sues. Enjoy!**_

Darkness.

Darkness pressed onto the land like a thick, choking blanket, bathing the world in a veil of shadow. The cold breath of night swept throughout the land, and the haunting cackle of a crow was the single sound emanating from the deep, fathomless black.

It had been a mere four days ago that the Fellowship had left Rivendell, though it seemed like much longer. The weary travelers slept silently, their gentle breathing the only sign that they were there.

All was still.

Or, so it appeared.

Pippin sat away from the sleeping forms of his friends, their faces smooth and peaceful, their minds at ease. A thin grey snake curled up from the dead fire, twisting and turning up to the heavens.

But Pippin couldn't sleep.

He only sat, gazing up to the sky, searching for something that was not there. Why had he come on the quest? He was not one of great skill or courage, nor knowledge or wisdom. He did not have any idea of where they were going, nor what to do if the need arose for fighting. He was a burden, and he knew it.

Sighing, Pippin briefly wondered if there even was a _chance _that they might destroy the ring. He had had so much excitement when the quest had begun, with a feeling of vigour and courage ringing in his heart.

He had believed they could do it.

He had had hope.

The thoughts were bitter, yes, but they eased Pippin's heart. Or at least, they seemed to. For with thoughts like these clouding your mind and heart, you would not be disappointed if you failed.

He looking back at the sky, Pippin nodded solemnly.

Yes, no stars that night. There hadn't been any for days. No stars, no moon, no candles...

No light.

Suddenly, he felt a warm cloak being lowered on his shoulders, and he looked behind him to see the wood elf, Legolas, silently taking a seat beside him.

The elf smiled to him, and made not a sound as to not shatter the milky silence of the night.

"Thanks," Pippin murmured, as he snuggled deeply into the wool cloak.

It was warm, and cozy, and it reminded him of home. The faint scent of honeysuckle drifted from it, and he thought of The Shire.

Legolas smiled; his pale face one of compassion. His long, pale hair swayed gently in the soft breeze, and his white complexion seemed to almost glow in the darkness. He would have looked almost eerie, had it not been for the faint glow seeming to come from him.

His gaze came to Pippin.

There was something about the elf – sort of like… a peaceful warrior, Pippin reasoned. Silent and deadly, yet calm, collected and peaceful.

Pippin could almost feel the deep eyes gazing intently at him.

"What is it?" Pippin asked, afraid that he had done something to upset the elf. After all, he knew very little of their culture.

"You are sad," Legolas said simply, never moving his gaze.

Pippin swallowed. It was a straightforward statement, and honestly true.

"It's just," Pippin sighed, not knowing how to express what he was feeling.

"I understand," Legolas said sadly, his gaze leaving Pippin. "Sometimes I cannot see it either."

The elf turned his gaze from Pippin, and cast it up, up, up, into the velvet sky. His eyes sparkled softly, and then were overcome with a soft form of reverence and wonder. A small smile graced his face while he turned back to Pippin.

Pippin furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"The light," Legolas said, his face inscrutable. "You do not see the light."

Pippin looked away.

"Look up into the sky," Legolas said softly. "Tell me what you see."

Pippin turned and looked up, up, into the murky depths of the sky.

"I see darkness."

"Look harder."

Pippin squinted his eyes, leaned forward, and tilted his head, but still, only darkness met his eyes.

"Just…_ darkness_."

Legolas seemed to ponder this response and then lay down softly on the ground. He motioned for Pippin to do the same.

"Close your eyes," came the musical voice.

Pippin shrugged and did so.

"Think of what you are fighting for."

"Me? I can't fight."

"Whom do you live for?"

Pippin gave a sigh.

"My family - Merry, Frodo, Sam, you know."

"Would you fight for them?" Legolas' voice drifted softly through Pippin's mind.

'_If I could,' _Thought Pippin. '_If only I could.' _

"Yes."

Pippin's voice was barely a whisper.

"Would you die for them?"

"_Yes." _

"Who do you fight for?"

"My friends…the ones I love."

"Now tell me what it is you see." Legolas' voice was soft and gentle.

Pippin listened for a moment.

"Should I open my eyes?"

The answer surprised him.

"You do not need to."

Pippin frowned. If his eyes were closed, how was he to see anything?

"I don't see anything,"

"That is because you are not _looking._ You must feel. _See with your heart_."

Pippin closed his eyes, and he felt.

He thought of his family, and their comforting warmth. He thought of Frodo, and the burden he was carrying, just so the world could have peace. He thought of Sam, and all he had sacrificed. An image of a tiny Hobbit girl running to his open arms flashed through his mind. An image of a young Hobbit woman, smiling gently at him. An image of an old man, laughing softly as three tiny children bounced about him. He thought of his friends. He thought of his home. And most of all, he thought of peace.

It was then, in that single moment, that Pippin knew the answer.

He saw it in his mind's eye, so small that it one could barely see it, yet so powerful that it filled his heart. So tiny, that it could be missed. So precious, that Pippin wondered how he had not seen it before.

And yet, there it was.

"Now, open your eyes," Legolas whispered. "And tell me what you see."

Pippin opened his eyes slowly, and then looked up to the sky, searching for the thing he knew was there. And amidst the crushing blackness and churning shadows, Pippin saw it.

With a smile gracing his lips, Pippin closed his eyes and smiled.

"Light," He murmured. "There is light."

* * *

_**So how was my first fic? If it's all right, tell me so! If you want to chuck it out a window, tell me so! **_

_**Thanks to everyone who offered their opinion – they were all greatly appreciated. :) **_

_**-RiverOtter1**_


End file.
